A crazy phrase in life
by Ladynberry
Summary: There are many phases in one's life. And Sasuke Uchiha was facing one of his craziest phase in life; Hanging out with his dying ex.
1. Im being haunted by one weird dying girl

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to the highly respected Kishimoto!

Title: A crazy phrase in life.

Note: hi there everyone! So as I've finished my story, Amnesia, I decided to start a new one because my love for my OTP is too strong and I need to express it all out! Hope you guys will enjoy my new sTory and sincerely apologize for the bad grammars and on!

Do review about it and tell me how was it! Cheers!

* * *

I'm-being-haunted-by-one-weird-dying-girl Phrase

To Sasuke, high school was nothing to him.

To survive it, he knew he just got to simply get along with everyone. Especially with his painting like face, the task to have everyone to be on his side was not difficult at all. First of all, he got his best friend by his side. His best friend was the captain of the school's soccer team which had earned many trophies for the school.

Of course, this meant that that dobe had earned respect from everyone and being named as the "soccer god.". Sasuke wasn't that interested in any activities so he passed joining his best friend. That didn't mean that nobody would side him or naming him the "Naruto's weak bodyguard." Or "the lazy ass that's always bitching around Naruto." No. He earned the nickname of "the Arab's child."

In their school, being named as the Arab's child meant that you seriously have a really good looking face which caused opposite sex to be throwing themselves at you. Or maybe even the _same_ sex. Yea. He was called the Arab's child but he wasn't even from Arab or had he been there before.

So in his younger times (still within the teen age range) he did something that everyone would be doing. He didn't even know what he was suppose to do or why was he doing those. It was the stupid dobe's influence that caused him to be a playboy for two years. Within that short two years, he played many girls (no sex) and broke their heart.

He felt guilty but that was what you must do in order to earn respect from the boys in their school even though you might have the tendency to be called a jerk by the girls.

However, for the Uchiha was a different thing. Maybe possessing a painting like face really benefited him a lot. The more girls he dumped, the more they came after him. However he liked those who kept a distance from him. They were like special and weird and made him wanted to experience something new. However, he always gave up on them because he was too lazy to go on cheesy on them. They wouldn't take it. Maybe one or two would which made him to have like one or two weird girlfriends within his playboy years.

So when the playboy phrase had passed, it was like he was being possessed or something. He started studying and even without studying as hard as others (the geeks), he still managed to clinch the top-in-school status. That made him even more popular which he knew that was exactly what he wanted during his playboy phrase. However, right now when he was in his studies-is-more-important-than-anything phrase, he hoped that somehow his popularity would disappear within one day.

"Dude, you're the top again." Naruto said.

Sasuke shrugged. "Honestly I didn't really study."

Naruto frowned and sat up straight, looking into the Uchiha's dark orbs. "Are you boasting to me?"

"No. What I meant is that you got to listen in class." Sasuke said and sighed softly. "Plus you know in my house I couldn't really study."

Yes. Besides his painting like face and his extremely good results, there was nothing else in him that could earned that popularity he was having at that moment. He had a family. Of course. So his father left and his mother left and then his mother came back again and shocked both him and his brother. Then his father came back and apologized and then they were happy four again. Then the fights start again and he knew any one of them was going to leave again. He was currently in that fighting phrase. Parents fighting phrase, of course. Not him fighting. Definitely not.

Those were the big phrases that he went through and pretty much made a big impact on his life.

1. Playboy phrase.

2. Studies is more important than anything phrase.

3. Parents fighting phrase.

Up next, it was the _I-am-being-haunted-by-one-weird-dying-girl_ phrase.

"Sasu?" Her mum entered his room right after knocking.

Sasuke sat up and threw his book aside. "Yea?"

"I've something to tell you." She said and smiled.

"Yea?"

"So I know you had your days." She laughed softly. "Like those days when your dad was a playboy."

"Oh. Yea." Sasuke replied, not really paying attention to his mum.

"So I know you had many girlfriends." Her voice became unconvincingly soft.

"What?"

"So there's this one who is dying." She mumbled.

"Mum, speak up. I can't hear." The Uchiha was getting annoyed.

"There's one going to die soon." She said.

After a few seconds of staring at his mum, he said "How the hell do you know?"

Sasuke cocked his brow and looked at his mum wondering how the hell did she even know about his girlfriends.

"She's Hinata, remember?"

Honestly, he doesn't. But he still nodded his head and pretending to know in hope that he could probably get some info out from their conversation that linked up to that dying girl.

"Yea, so she's dying of weak heart. I don't really understand what did her mum said but her illness is related to her heart. She needed a transplant but she decided that should just let things be. So—"

"Oh. Okay." Sasuke interrupted.

"So what we are—"

"You know her mum?" Sasuke asked, amused.

"As I'm saying," her voice gotten a little louder as she glared at her son. "We hope that her last days will—"

"I don't remember bringing any girl home."

"Sasuke!" His full name came out from his mum, causing him to jump a little.

"Kay. I'm sorry. As you're saying?" The Uchiha sighed and grunted softly.

"You're the one of those that made an impact in her life. So spent some time with her." His mum smiled and clapped her hand together. "Don't let her down again."

"Yea." Sasuke said and laid back down. "Yea."

Who exactly was that Hinata? Honestly, most of the girls' name he didn't really remember. Only when he saw their faces then the memory would appear.

"Mum?" He called, making her stopped right before he exited the room.

"Yes?"

"Who's Hinata?"


	2. Weird Conversation

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to the highly respected Kishimoto!

Title: A crazy phrase in life.

Note: updated once again! GOOD to see you guys again! Thank you for reviewing and read this story of mine! Do continue reviewing and hope you guys will enjoy it! Cheers!

* * *

Weird Conversation

Sasuke sighed softly as his mum kissed his cheeks. "Mum, I seriously—"

"No. You already failed that phone call so you better make it up by paying her a visit. Hiashi would be please to see you."

Sasuke _never_ really understood his mum. Why was she always that busybody and always love to interfere into issues which doesn't even concern them in any other way. Maybe she was kind. However, Sasuke disliked the fact that he was always being pulled down along by his mother. He would prefer to stay at home and do some studies.

And speaking of the failed phone call, that only made him not wanting to visit that Hinata. Honestly, how his mother described her was "a beautiful young lady.". Yea, like hell he was suppose to picture that.

~•~

**_The failed phone call session between Sasuke and the Hinata:  
_**

Sasuke

- Hi, this is Sasuke.

Hinata

- Sasuke...?

Sasuke had a hard time trying to figure out whether that lady still remember him or what.

Sasuke

- yea, Sasuke Uchiha. High school.

Hinata

- oh yes, I'm still in High school.

Sasuke

- yea.

Hinata

- is this Uchiha-san?

Sasuke then realized who was that beautiful lady, also known as Hinata, his mum was talking about. He had two weird girlfriends during his playboy phrase. She was one of them. The reason why he remembered her was because she was the only who called him by his first name.

Sasuke

- ah, yea.

Hinata

- is there anything I can help?

Sasuke

- nothing much.

Hinata

- why are you calling?

Sasuke

- um... No idea. Checking on you?

Hinata

- oh. Thanks for the concern then. I guess there's nothing more so I'm going to hang up now.

Sasuke knew she was feeling awkward and couldn't wait to end their weird phone conversation.

Sasuke

- yea, bye.

Hinata

- bye.

~•~

All in all, it was seriously a _failed_ phone call. He couldn't related how fail was that phone call with any other stuff. It was _that_ fail.

"I'll see you in around 2 hours time." His mum said as he exited the car.

He slowly made his way towards the door and stood there staring in air for apparently, no reason at all. He wasn't even thinking of anything. He was practically just staring into space. Then a honk brought him back into reality.

He waved to his mum and pressed the door bell. The door opened with a man in his forties wearing some really oversized shirt. Weird. In addition, he had long hair. Even weird.

Is the Hyuga family these weird?

"Ah yes, Sasake?"

"Sasuke," Sasuke corrected him as he entered the house. "Good to see you, Hiashi-san."

Hiashi looked at him and unwillingly put up a smile. "Not really pleasant to meet someone who broke my daughter's heart." He said.

It was awkward. Sasuke looked away from him, avoiding his eye contact and kept mum.

"She's upstairs." He said. "Your mum told me you're coming. I didn't prepare anything for you."

"It's okay." Sasuke mumbled as he bowed a little in respect before quickly making his way up to the second level of the house.

They were organized. Their doors even had their name on it. It definitely made the Uchiha's life easier by locating his weird ex girlfriend's room but it only made him felt that they were really a bunch of weird people.

He knocked on the door. "Hinata?"

She opened it and stared at him. "Uchiha-san...?"

He could see that she was taken aback.

"Yea, I came to visit you." He finished and realized how retarded he sounded like. Of course he came here to visit her.

"Oh..." She was still shock. "I didn't expect that..." She mumbled.

"Yea. I think I should visit you so I visit you." His words didn't really make any sense. He was going crazy soon.

"Oh. Do you want to come in?" She asked and stepped aside.

"Yea. Can I?" Another retarded reply from him. She already stepped aside for him to enter. For goodness, why was he like this in front of his ex girlfriend who was dying soon?

"Yea. Sure."

There was silence in the room. None of them talked and Sasuke pretended to study her bedroom in order to prevent the awkwardness to rise between both of them.

"Pretty nice room. I can see you like The Beatles." He said and flashed a wisp of a smile.

"Yea. They are cool. But it's sad that they disbanded." She replied. "Why did you visit me so suddenly?"

He was hoping that she wouldn't ask him that. First of all, he came up with a stupid reason of why he came to visit her was because he thought that he should visit her. Pretty retarded. Then what about those two years after they broke up? Why didn't he visit her during that two years period?

He shrugged. "I think I should."

"Oh." She said and nodded her head.

He hoped she wouldn't be thinking that he still had feelings for her.

"Is it because I'm dying soon?" She questioned with a smile on her face.

Sasuke couldn't see whether was it genuine or what. He looked away and hoped that she would get what he meant.

"Yea. Many came to visit me during these period of time. Maybe it's because I'm dying." She said and sighed before laying herself down on her bed. "It's good to be dying soon, I guess." She chortled softly.

"Yea, I guess." He lied.

"You don't really have to spend your time with me. You need to study, right?"

He nodded his head. "Yea. But it's okay."

"Then what do you do when you're free besides studying?"

That was what he liked about visiting the Hyuga. He got the chance to talk about something he didn't really talk about. Like how he hated studying and yet the irony was that he was the top student. Like how he tried to watch porn with Naruto but failed because Naruto was too noisy. He tried to watch it but failed because he found that he would prefer the real thing instead. Watching people having sex was like watching cats having sex. That was what he thought.

"Honestly," she laughed. "You're pretty disgusting."

"Nobody thinks that way." He chuckled. "Especially the girls."

"Yea. But I guess porn is something that all guys will watch when they were in their growing up phrase."

Sasuke nodded his head in agreement. "Sort of. But it doesn't really amuse me. It's like you're watching people making out. Why don't you get the real thing?"

Hinata laughed. "So many girlfriends and yet you haven't try it before?"

A tint of redness appeared on his cheeks as he shook his head. "Naruto pressurized me to do that with girls. I think we are just too young to be doing that. He's an idiot."

Hinata nodded her head. "Yea. Just too young."

"Sorry." He apologized.

Hinata turned to look at him and flashed a perplex look. "Why?"

"I thought you will think that... Never mind."

"You mean I wouldn't be able to experience sex because I'm dying?" She said.

"Sort of. Kinda?" Sasuke shrugged. "Not sure."

"Maybe? But that wasn't what I wanted." She smiled.

"If you want, you can ask me for it."

Don't misunderstand anything people. The reason why Sasuke said that was because he pity his dying ex girlfriend for not being able to experience sex.

"What?" She knitted her brows.

"Just kidding." He quickly said upon knowing that the lady wasn't really please with his words.

She then laughed. "So I can ask you for anything?"

"Yea I guess? Including sex but excluding murdering of people."

Hinata laughed slightly louder. "No sex. Just... Some time together?"

"Yea sure, no problem." He said.


	3. Phone calls

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to the highly respected Kishimoto!

Title: A crazy phrase in life.

Note:hey everyone! Sorry for the long update! Got a new job and is still trying to get use to it! Anyway, hope you guys will continue to support and please review about it! hope you will like it! Cheers!

* * *

Phone Calls

Sasuke laughed. Their first phone call was a failure. The second one was too. Even though after he had visited her and had some weird short conversation. The third one almost failed but the fourth time, it seemed to be succeeding.

**The second failed phone call between Sasuke and Hinata:** (Even though after the house visit, Hinata claimed that she wanted some time with Sasuke, the phone call was still a failed one.)

Sasuke

- Hi.

Hinata

- oh hi. Uchiha-san.

Sasuke

- how are you doing?

Hinata

- pretty fine. Thanks for calling.

Sasuke

- um.

Silence

Hinata

- I need to take my medications.

Sasuke

- yea. Kay. Bye.

Hinata

- bye.

**The third almost failed phone call between Sasuke and Hinata:**

Sasuke

- how are you?

Hinata

- it's weird to have you to be calling like often.

Sasuke

- just checking on you.

Hinata

- thanks anyway.

Sasuke

- welcome.

Silence. Sasuke didn't want to fail anymore.

Sasuke

- how are you nowadays?

Hinata

- I thought you asked me that earlier on.

Sasuke

- I did?

Hinata

- yea you did.

Sasuke could hear her laugh. So it was pretty good.

Hinata

- I'm tired. Thanks for... Accompanying me.

Sasuke

- you're welcome. And, don't be shock if I call you again.

Hinata

- I won't be.

**The finally succeeding phone call between Sasuke and Hinata:**

Sasuke

- hey.

Hinata

- oh hi.

Sasuke

- how are you?

Hinata

- the same old reply, I'm fine. Just a little peeved with my cousin.

A short 5 minutes of complain from her.

Sasuke

- yea, he's annoying.

Hinata

- not just annoying. He's mega annoying!

Sasuke

- how are you nowadays?

Hinata

- you asked that earlier on. But anyway, seems to be getting better. But I know I'm dying soon.

Sasuke

- still as pessimistic as ever.

Hinata

- what about you? No girlfriends?

Sasuke

- yea, truck loads of them to handle.

Their phone call this time round were more on the type of jokes-make-phone-calls-go-round. Yea, just that it was jokes and not money and phone call and not world. It was pretty succeeding, to Sasuke.

Hinata

- I need to take my medications.

Sasuke

- yes. Can I call you back later?

Hinata

- whatever you want.

Sasuke hung up and laid himself down on his bed with a small smile adorning his face. After one visit to her house and 3 failed phone calls and 1 successful phone call, he learnt many things about her:

1. She is shy and timid only on the appearance.

2. She loves to complain

3. She isn't all that weird like how he thought she was.

4. She had two boyfriends in the past.

5. She hoped to die soon.

Sasuke knew that he was one of her past boyfriends. It was pretty mean that he didn't even remember who she was when whatever he had done had etched in her mind. However, he didn't care that much at this point besides hoping that she would be able to leave this world as happy as possible.

"What is my Sasu thinking?" His mum entered the room with a bright smile which said nothing but I-have-so-many-questions-to-ask.

"Nothing." He sat up and shrugged.

"How's Hinata?"

"She's fine." Sasuke replied.

"How do you think of her?" His mother asked and leaned in a little.

Sasuke knew what his mother was thinking. However, no way he was going to date a dying girl. "Mum, she's dying. She had already interfered pretty much of my life."

"Sasuke!" His mother stood up and glared at him. "Don't you say those things again!"

Sasuke really can't understand his mother. The fact that he was stating the fact caused his mother to be peeved just made him thought that his mother might be crazy.

"Fine." He just didn't want to start a fight.

"So," she smiled. "Are you visiting her again?"

"Not so soon. I've an exam in a week." Sasuke said as he grabbed his science notebook.

"Will you stop studying?"

Sasuke looked at his mother for a few seconds before letting out a laugh. "You know how many mothers out there is like hoping to have their sons to be studying?"

"That's not what I mean." She said. "I'm just hoping you could spend some times with Hinata."

"I called her."

"Bring her out somewhere!"

"Mum, are you in any other way hoping that we two could date?" Sasuke scrutinized his mother, preventing her from lying.

"Well, I'm... I'm wondering.. You—"

"Look mum, do you want your child to be hurt and cry over her for weeks or months and then suffers from depression because she died?" Sasuke explained his logic of not getting that girl in hope that his mother would understand.

And she did. "Alright. Just make the rest of her days happy."

"Yea."

**Phone call between Sasuke and Hinata:**

Sasuke

- will your medications make you drowsy?

Hinata

- not really. Why?

Sasuke

- just wondering.

Hinata

- you want to stay up late?

Sasuke

- perhaps?

Hinata

- my medications don't make me drowsy. I'm just afraid you might fall asleep.

Sasuke

- I won't if you keep me entertained with stories.

Hinata

- not much of a story to tell. What about you?

Sasuke

- nothing much. Do you want a boyfriend?

Hinata

- not really. I don't want to drag someone into the pool of sadness when I'm gone. You?

Sasuke

- not really too. Just... Not really.

Hinata

- why?

Sasuke

- honestly, I don't remember you when my mum told me your name.

Hinata

- it's okay. I expected that from a playboy.

Sasuke

- why did you come after me that time?

Hinata

- well, I'm really in love with you back then.

Sasuke

- because of my looks? Yea, I get that. I'm handsome.

Hinata

- good joke.

Sasuke

- not a joke.

Loud sarcastic laughters from her.

Hinata

- I like you because of your smartness.

Sasuke

- my smartness?

Hinata

- and your coolness. It reminded me of those Hollywood stars. Even though you're a jerk and I probably get dumped but I don't mind. Cause I'm dating a star.

Sasuke

- wow, so you look at me as a star?

Hinata

- yea.

Sasuke

- I didn't know I'm that good.

Hinata

- you're that good to me back then.

Sasuke

- what about now?

Hinata

- now? What's with that question?

Sasuke

- just wondering.

Hinata

- a horny weird guy that called me almost everyday and visited me like once and had a really weird conversation.

Sasuke

- what's with that horny?

Hinata

- no idea.

Sasuke

- fine.

Hinata

- how do you look at me?

Sasuke

- honestly... You're pretty attractive.

Hinata

- says the one that dump me back then.

Sasuke

- I'm sorry for that.

Hinata

- it's okay. Expected that from a playboy.

Sasuke

- but yea, you're attractive.

Hinata

- thanks.

Sasuke

- welcome.

Their conversation went on for the next hour till Hinata finally fell asleep. Sasuke could hear her breath through the phone and smiled a little when he thought of how amazing actually it was to hear someone's sleeping breath.

It was pretty amazing.


	4. Love might be in the air

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to the highly respected Kishimoto!

Title: A crazy phrase in life.

Note: hi! Once again uodated! Don't worry, I will never forget bout this story! I hope you guys will like it and do review about it! Many thanks and appreciation! Plus, do read up on my new story, My neighbor's too loud.

cheers!

* * *

Love might be in the air.

Sasuke sat on the couch, completely paralyzed by what had happened. Maybe he was exaggerating about the paralyzingly part but he believed that everyone would be "paralyzed" when their mother entered their ex girlfriend (dying) house and said she would be staying over.

"Hey," Hinata tapped his shoulder, causing him to snap out of his thinking.

"Yea." He nodded his head. "I'm good."

"Doesn't seem like it." She laughed and sat beside him. "What's your plan?"

"What can I do?" He sighed. "If I go home, she would make a big fuss by nagging and complaining. Or worse, she would cry to my dad."

"Your mum is something." Hinata giggled softly.

"Yea, something no one can handle."

"It's okay. We have enough guest rooms." She smiled. "Plus, it would be good to have another woman in the house. My sister's always in her campus."

"Yea." He shrugged and chuckled softly. "It should be good."

His phone rang. It was from his best friend.

"Sup."

"Studying astronomy at 11. Usual place."

It was their old usual code. It literally mean movies together at 11. Naruto had a strict parent so everyone knew he could only go out when it comes to studies.

"Can't."

"Can't?"

"Yea. At my friend's house."

He wouldn't have to say that of Hinata wasn't sitting beside him.

"Friend?"

"Yea, my old friend."

"Girl or guy?"

"Girl."

"Are you going to eat with her?"

Another code: _Are you going to bang her?_

"Naruto."

"Dude, you're going to ditch us because of that girl?"

He did not really have a choice. Not when his mother was in the house and not when his friend was dying soon.

"Yea, kinda."

"IM SO GOING TO BUY YOU LOTS OF RAMEN AND DO SOME GARDENING WITH YOU AND BUY YOU MANY FLOWERS AND—"

Code: _I'm so going to stuff ramen up your ass and hit you with a shovel and throw flower pots at you._

He couldn't take it anymore.

"Bye. Sorry." He ended the phone call and sighed softly.

"Sasu-kun?" His mother exited from the kitchen with a bowl of nicely chopped apples. "Some apples for you two?"

"Yea sure!" Hinata beamed.

"No."

"Alright, enjoy. I'll be in my room." She smiled and nodded her head before making her way upstairs leaving the two teens alone in the living room.

"She calls you Sasu-kun?" Hinata giggled a little.

"No. Only when my friends are around."

"Does your girlfriends even call you that?" She asked, slightly curious.

"Um..." He looked up as he have her question a serious thought. "Not that I remember of... Oh, maybe Sakura."

"Oh Sakura..." Hinata nodded her head. "Do you like her?"

The back story. Hinata and Sasuke were together. Sakura visited Sasuke almost everyday. Then Sasuke dumped Hinata. So Hinata thought that Sasuke dumped her because of Sakura.

"Not really." He said as he munched on the apples. "I never really like any girls."

Once he finished his sentence, he mentally cursed. He shouldn't be saying that to someone who was dying. Not when that someone who was dying was his ex.

"Yea. But you're different." He continued, hoping to brighten up the entire atmosphere.

"If you're perhaps thinking that that would make me happy, you're an idiot." She said and laughed a little. "Don't give me any special treatment just because I'm dying."

"Okay." He said and turned away from her.

Throughout their entire conversation, he had realized something through her facial expressions. Was it true that she still had feelings for him? She seemed peeved when he said she was different. She seemed sad when he said he liked no one. If what he thinks is true, then he should be guilty for causing her to be in misery even when she was dying.

"Hey, I'm tired. I'm going back to my room." She said.

He simply nodded his head.

* * *

He couldn't really sleep. He had that problem. He hated sleeping in someone's bed.

He sat up and exited the room and deciding whether should he go out to get some air or something when he realized the lights of Hinata's room was still on through the gap from the bottom of the door.

Completely not what he would do on usual days, he went up to her door and knocked on it.

"Come in."

He entered the room. She was shocked.

"You called me to come in."

"I thought you were like my dad or my cousin."

"Can't sleep?" He said, changing the subject.

"Yea."

"Why do you need such big bed? With such a thick quilt." He asked.

"I'm dying, I guess?" She laughed softly.

"I didn't know you were that pessimistic. Honestly." Sasuke mumbled.

"I didn't know you talk that much." She said. "Back then we know nothing about each other."

"Yea. I thought you knew me?" asked a curious Sasuke.

"I know you're smart, cute, cold and like tomatoes. That's all, honestly." She laughed.

"And you liked me." Sasuke nodded his head. "That's pretty... Cool."

"Yea, I'm cool." She said sarcastically.

"Why can't you sleep?"

She shrugged. "I don't feel like sleeping."

"You should grab more sleep compare to me." Sasuke said and sat at the edge of her bed. It was softer than the guest room's. And it was definitely softer than his.

"Your bed is really soft." He said.

"Want to lie down?" Suggested Hinata.

Sasuke looked at her and she simply just shrugged. "I mean, it's pretty big. Just lie down only. Not more than that."

"You're thinking dirty." He chuckled and slowly laid himself down. "Wow, it's really soft. It's like as if I'm sinking."

"Yea, it's soft. I like it."

Both of them chatted while looking towards Hinata's room ceiling. They laughed and Sasuke expected the conversation to be an awkward one. After all, he was laying beside her all the while. She fell asleep again. And he was listening to her breath. It was much more amazing that listening it through phone.

He turned his head a little and looked at her. Her hair was covering the side of her face. And he pushed it back. He turned himself more to get a better look of her sleeping. It was really amazing to him.

"Just a little more." He mumbled to himself and laid back down.

Unexpectedly, he had fallen asleep. It was perhaps all because of the too soft bed. Or maybe the sound of her breathing was too soothing.

However, he had that problem. He hated sleeping in someone's bed so even little amount of sound was going to wake him up.

"Uchiha-san?"

He opened his eyes slowly and realized that he was sleeping beside her all the while. Luckily it was still dark.

"Oh sorry." He sat up a little and stopped when he felt a tug on his shirt.

"Can I..." She paused and pulled his shirt.

He followed what she signaled and laid back down.

"Can I move a little closer to you?"

"Yea." He said. He could feel her arms slowly wrapping itself around his waist. "Are you alright?"

"I just..." She paused again. " I hope that I could feel some warmth."

"Oh. But it works better with someone you love." Sasuke said.

There was a few seconds of silence. "Yea." She said and moved away a little before lightly punching his back. "Yea. Sorry."

"It's okay. I should be the one apologizing." He said and get off the bed. "Sleep tight."

He stood at the door and took a few glances at her before closing the door and making his way back to his room.

Maybe he should have just let her hug him a little longer.


	5. Her casual Confession

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to the highly respected Kishimoto!

Title: A crazy phrase in life.

Note: hey! Finally updating this story after a really really long time. Sorry about it and I really appreciate those who still following this story! Do continue to review about it and enjoy!

* * *

Her casual confession

It had been a week since Sasuke visited the female Hyuga. It wasn't like as if he missed her or something. He felt that he should at least do something for someone who was going to leave this place any sooner. And when he had made pretty much a big impact on that someone's life.

He grabbed his phone and dialed for her number.

Sasuke

- hey, it's been a while.

Hinata

- yea.

Sasuke

- can I come over?

Hinata

- how bout we go somewhere else?

Sasuke

- it's near winter like right now.

Hinata

- it's okay, unless you don't want it.

Sasuke

- alright. See you outside of your house in 20 minutes.

Hinata

- see you.

20 minutes later, Sasuke was standing outside her house, warming his own hand by continuously blowing it with his breath. It was near winter and the autumn was already killing him.

The door opened and a female slowly walked towards him. It was like as if she had gained a hundred pounds.

"How many layers did you exactly wear?" Sasuke quizzed.

"4?" She shrugged. "I'm dying."

He nodded his head. "Where do you want to go?"

She shrugged again. "You?"

"All along I thought you have ideas." He chuckled softly and sighed. "Let's just take a walk around this district till we have something."

"Agree."

The walk was pretty quiet. He tried to start a conversation for the nth times and yet, she continuously broke it off with short replies. Then when he finally decided to give up talking to her, she started a conversation.

"Are you in love currently?"

A topic he disliked. But she was dying.

"No." He replied without hesitation.

She nodded her head. "It's good." She mumbled.

"You?"

She shrugged. "No idea."

"Meaning?"

"I've no idea whether do I like you or not." She confessed.

Sasuke was pretty shock at the sudden confession. However, he immediately regained back himself and laughed it off. "Me again?"

She shrugged. "It's weird." She whined.

"Yea, it's really weird. And you seemed less shy. Back then you're... If I remember correctly you're pretty shy." Sasuke said.

Hinata nodded her head and smiled. "Yea. But since I'm dying, I decided I should not hide things up."

"Yea. That's good. Do you want me to date you again?" Sasuke questioned curiously.

Honestly, he hoped she would say no. First of all, he looked at her as a little sister or maybe as a really good friend and a good listener. Even though he found that she was pretty attractive and how her sleeping breaths was amazing, he had no special feelings for her. There was no butterflies or static or anything.

However, if she wanted to, he wouldn't mind helping her.

"Are you fine with it?" She asked softly.

He nodded his head.

"But I'm not." She laughed. "I don't request for more. I'm not that greedy. Your presence with me is good enough."

Sasuke smiled. He was happy with her choice. Pretty much happy about it.

* * *

"Sasu," his mother grabbed his hand and trembled a little. "Do you think Hinata's going to be alright?"

"Don't worry, she will be. She's strong." Sasuke reassured her for the fifth time.

Hinata was sent to the hospital in the middle of the night due to some problems he didn't really understand. Her cousin called his mother and then his mother woke him up. They rushed to the hospital with him half awake and now, they had been waiting for 3 hours with no news received yet.

"Hiashi-san," Sasuke greeted. "She will be fine."

"Yea, I know that." He sounded pretty calm but Sasuke knew he wasn't.

The doctor came out from the operation room. Her cousin rushed up and asked for Hinata's situation. She was fine and would be admitted to the observation ward. Everything was fine.

"Even though Hinata isn't someone related to me, it felt like as if I'm losing my own daughter." His mum mumbled.

"Don't worry. She will be fine."

"Why don't you date her?"

Her question shocked Sasuke for a moment. "What?"

"I can tell that she's really happy when you're with her." She said. "She's really happy."

"But I've no feelings for her mum."

His mum sighed. "Do Hiashi a favor then. He helped your dad a lot back then."

"You want me to fake date her?" Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"It sound really bad. But it will make her happy."

Sasuke didn't disagree with that fact. He knew that the female Hyuga still had a thing for me. She even casually confessed to him.

He nodded his head. He had already hurt her in the past. He got to do something about it now.

Hinata didn't wake up till about 2 days later. When she woke up, he was there. He didn't really prepare anything but he knew he had to make things happen fast before she, once again passed out and might not wake up anymore.

The father knew about his plan. He had discussed it with his mum and agreed with it. It was for the sake of his daughter anyways.

"Hinata," he called her name and grabbed her hand.

She flashed him a perplexed look.

"Can we date?"

There was silence. She didn't say anything besides pulling away her hand and signaled him to take a sit at the edge of the bed. He was getting worried about the plan failing and how he was going to face her in the future without being awkward about it.

"Yea." She finally replied.


	6. Nostalgia

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to the highly respected Kishimoto!

Title: A crazy phrase in life.

Note: It's been so long! How are you guys? I'm still glad that you are still following this story and I promise you that it's going to end soon! I've already finished writing this story but have yet to read it through and on! Anyway, hope you guys will enjoy this little chappie!

* * *

Nostalgia 

"How are you and Hinata now?"

That wasn't really a pleasant thing to be asked about. To him. Ever since they started dating like two weeks ago with her admitting to the hospital thrice within that period of time, they barely talk. It was like as if they were just normal friends.

He knew he had no feelings for that woman. The reason why he found her attractive or sleeping breaths were pretty amazing was because he preferred her to other girls. She was just different. Maybe because she was going to die.

If anyone is to ask him who his crush is, he would probably reply with no one. If he is continuously being questioned especially by that dobe, he would reply by saying he _prefer_ Hinata.

"Usual. We didn't talk much." Sasuke replied as he watched his mother seating down on the roller chair.

"Did Hinata question you anything?"

She did. Or course she did. And he lied. He lied that he was falling in love (feeling guilty a thousand times after that).

"No." He lied again. He had completely no idea how many times he got to lie in this fake date plan. "Is she back from the hospital?"

"Yea, she returned back this morning."

"Alright."

The thing between them was phone calls. Honestly, Sasuke had never really liked phone calls. Back when he was in his playboy phase, he had many girls calling him for midnight chats and he was really annoyed by it. However, for Hinata it was somehow different. She always listened to him. Maybe that was because why he loved talking to her through the phone. Everyone loves to be listened to.

**Midnight call from Sasuke to Hinata.**

Sasuke

- how are you?

Hinata

- the old way to reply, I'm fine.

Sasuke

- taken your med?

Hinata

- yea. It was awful.

Sasuke

- at least it helps you.

Hinata

- I'm already dying. So what's the point of giving me pills which is so awful thinking that those pills have magical powers to give me immortality or something.

Sasuke

- at least it ease my mind. I feel better when you take your med.

Hinata

- do you really like me?

Sasuke

- yea. I thought I'm not. Honestly. But when you admitted to the hospital for the first time when I'm with you, I'm just worried that I couldn't talk to you anymore.

Hinata

- it's good then. To be loved by someone.

With her words, Sasuke felt even more guilty.

Hinata

- do you remember anything back when we were together?

Sasuke

- you mean when I'm a playboy? Not really.

Hinata

- the relationship is really short. Like around.. Less than a week.

Sasuke

- all girls lasted less than a week.

Hinata

- why did you break up back then?

Sasuke

- honestly, I don't know.

Hinata

- is it because of Sakura?

Sasuke

- what? No. Definitely not.

Hinata

- then it's good. I'm like having that question stuck in my head for years.

Sasuke

- yea, good.

Hinata

- you're the first guy to actually called me.

Sasuke

- are you serious? What about Kiba? I could see he had some interest in you back then.

Hinata

- he simply just talked to me in school. But he didn't call. But thanks Uchiha-san. At least I can get to experience many things before I die.

Sasuke

- like..?

Hinata

- to have midnight phone call session. Someone asking me to be their girlfriend in the hospital. Having a guy sleeping next to me. And some weird conversations I have never had before.

Sasuke

- yea. Same for me.

It was also the first time for him to call a girl. It was also the first time that he heard someone's sleeping breaths and it was definitely the first time to sleep next to a girl. In a really soft bed.

Sasuke

- you know, my plan after I'm out of my playboy phase is to keep a low profile. Which is not impossible. I just wanted to focus on my studies, hang around my buddies. You are something I didn't plan.

Hinata

- isn't that good? An unplanned plan.

Sasuke laughed.

Hinata

- you know, I'm leaving soon. And honestly, I don't want to.

Sasuke

- if I'm you, I wouldn't want to either.

Hinata

- no, I don't mind leaving. It's just that, that's too much things I've not done yet.

Sasuke

- what are the things?

Hinata

- honestly... What I wanted to do most is to go back to our school.

Sasuke

- when is the last time you went there?

Hinata

- probably 8 months ago.

Sasuke

- can I come over now?

Hinata

- it's midnight.

Sasuke

- everyday is precious. You gotta use it before your time runs out.

Hinata

- yea. Okay.

Sasuke

- see you in 10 minutes.

Hinata

- 10?

Sasuke

- I got my ways.

Hinata

- alright. Just don't die half way.

* * *

"What? To the school now?" Hinata asked.

"Yes. It's winter and it's at night. The school's close."

"That's even worse Uchiha-san. It's close."

"That's better." He smirked and grave her hand. "Now, go put on your 10 layers of clothing. I'll be waiting here."

"Do you need anything? You seem like you're going to die from freezing soon." She laughed softly.

"Maybe one more winter clothing would be good." He smiled. "Do you need your oxygen mask or anything?"

"Sasuke, what I need is a new heart and not oxygen mask."

"Oh, sorry. Kinda mixed up with things."

"Give me a minute."

"I can't climb over this fence." Hinata said as she looked around.

"Stop looking around. Nobody will see us." Sasuke said as he held tightly onto her hand. "Now, do as I say."

She nodded her head.

"Climb over. I'll carry you up." He said and bend down a little.

"What are you doing?"

"Allowing you to sit on my shoulder so you could climb over this fence."

"Uchiha-san, I don't think it's a good idea."

"For goodness sake, just climb over now."

"Fine. But promise me you will hold onto me."

"I promise."

It took quite a while for that lady to finally climb over. He then followed and when he entered the school compound, Hinata was sitting on the ground.

"What are you doing?" He asked in a curious tone.

"Back then, I usually come here alone." She smiled. "And I'll sit here."

"Here?" He looked around. "At the back of the school?"

"Yea, it's peaceful here."

He smiled and held his hand out. "Come on, let's go in."

"Yea." She nodded her head and grabbed onto his hand.

They explored the entire school. The principal office was lock. Sasuke tried to break in but Hinata stopped him. They avoided sensors and realized that they were all fake sensors when Sasuke accidentally entered the classroom with a sensor directly above him.

The school's budget he always despised.

"Do you remember this place?" Hinata asked as she smiled. She was standing beside his locker.

"It's my locker."

"I confessed to you here." She said, blushing a little.

"Oh yea." He didn't really remember.

"You remembered?"

"Honestly, no."

She laughed. "Expected that. You accepted me back then too. But I know we wouldn't end up together."

"What about now?" Sasuke obliviously asked the question he was thinking in his mind.

"Now?" She looked at him. "Same. We wouldn't end up together." She smiled. "I'm dying, remember?"

For once, he didn't want her to die.

"Yea." He nodded his head slowly.


End file.
